Break, Wait and love
by BittyPunk
Summary: For ages 15 and up! If you're not included in the age range, better click that back button on your upper left. RATED M for adult scenes.


**I replaced the content but it's still the same plot. So here goes! Enjoy.**

**wwwwwwwwwwww**

The blonde girl seated at the sofa beside Taka's, tired of all the work she'd been doing.

"Oh my, it's Miaka's birthday tomorrow. So Fast." Yui tiredly said.  
"Yeah. her birthday." Taka said in deep depression. He gave out a big sigh and mused his hair. Yui looked over at him, worried when she noticed that he wasn't so happy about it.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy for her?" She worriedly asked.  
"N-no, it's not that. It's just that I--"

BAM!

The two looked over hearing the door of the apartment being slammed, worried that the ceiling might fall over them. Miaka leaned over the door, catching her breath.

"Ugh, Miaka. I don't think this is your apartment." Yui said, giving off a fake smile.

"Oh, um, sorry!" Miaka giggled. She sat beside Taka and looked at Yui.  
"Yui! You're cooking?" Miaka asked when she smelled something burning.  
"Oh my!" Yui rushed to the kitchen, worrying that everything she cooked for Miaka's birthday might have been ruined.

Miaka placed a finger over her lips, puzzled why Yui had been cooking. But her thoughts got erased when she looked over her lover and saw that he looked depressed.

"Taka? Is there something wrong? Did I slam the door that much?" Miaka jokingly said, wishing that she'll be able to make Taka laugh or to even just smile.

"Oh, uhm. N-no..." He squeezed his hands and fixed his sight over Miaka. "Miaka?"

"Hm?" Miaka replied.

"May we talk somewhere private?"

"Uh, of course!" Miaka said, trying to smile though she felt scared and worried inside.

Taka brought Miaka to Yui's room and locked the door. They were standing still inside, not a word passing through their lips, the silence slowly crawling over their skin, and the darkness placidly taking their breath. Miaka took the moment to stare at Taka and admire how the moonlight made a side of him glow while he was standing a few feet from her. She wanted to embrace him, kiss him like the way she kisses Tamahome, she wanted to cherish the moment of them being alone but as she was about to say something, she saw a tear run down Taka's cheek.

"T-taka! What's wrong?" Miaka said, walking to him. She tried to wipe away the tear from his face but he grabbed her hand, he pulled her towards him and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips.

'W-what's going on? His kiss... it feels different."

The kiss felt more like a gift of farewell than that of a passionate one. He pressed his lips more on to hers and held her body closer, letting her small body feel the warmth of his. Miaka slowly pushed him when she felt his tears drop down her cheeks, she caressed his cheek and felt her heart shudder.

"Taka." She wisphered.

"Miaka, I don't know how to say this but--"

Miaka felt her heart breaking apart, the tiny pieces swimming along the stream of her blood, turning cold, making her shiver from the coldness she felt inside. 'No...' She placed a finger over Taka's lips and cut him off of what he was about to say.

"You're breaking up with me, are you?" Miaka said silently.

The silence started screaming around her, the darkness enveloping their bodies and the cold air from the open window harshly prickling her skin.

"I'm sorry, Miaka. I was surprised myself, I thought it'd last forever, but. It's just different." Taka said. He slowly let go of her and walked towards the door.  
"By the way, happy birthday." With his last words, he left the room with the door slightly opened.

Miaka's knees suddenly lost it's grip, she felt the tears running down her cheeks, running after another. She felt the air around her slowly choking her. Yui got surprised when she passed by the room, she ran to Miaka when she saw her crying.

"Miaka! What happened?" Yui asked.

"Happy birthday? Good thing you remembered 'cause i didn't..." Miaka murmured to herself and fell into a sudden breakdown.

"MIAKA!"

**wwwwwwwwwwww**

Yui called Tasuki immediately and asked him to go to her apartment due to what happened to Miaka. When he arrived, he saw Yui beside the sleeping Miaka. He looked at Miaka, her nose red because of crying.

"What happened?" He asked.  
"I dont know." Yui answered.

Miaka could hear familiar voices talking beside her.

" Tasuki...Yui-chan.." She said, slowly opening her eyes.  
"Miaka." They both said in unison.

Miaka sat up and looked at them, she got confused since they both looked worried.

"What happened?" She silently asked.  
"I dont know. When i entered the room, I just saw you crying." Yui said.  
"Crying?" Miaka placed her hand on her lips in a state of shock.

' Taka... He broke up with me a while ago...' She felt tears run down her cheeks again, like it had a mind of its own.

"Mi-chan, stop cryin'." Tasuki said. He hugged her, hoping that she'll somehow feel okay. "What's wrong?" He silently asked.  
"Taka broke up with me." She said.

"What?!" Yui and Tasuki said in unison.

"So that's why. Don't worry, Miaka, I'll go talk to him." Yui said, rushing on finding her keys. As soon as she did, she went out of the apartment.

"I dont know what hurts.." Miaka said silently.  
"Mi-chan.." Tasuki watched her bow down her head.

Tasuki lifted her head gently with his fingers and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, he looked over at her.

"Stoppit, don't even try wastin' yer tears over an ass. It ain't worth it." Miaka looked up at him, smiling faintly. "No. It's not that." She said, looking away.  
"Huh"  
"I didn't even had the chance to tell him how I really feel, he's the one who's hurt." She silently said.  
Tasuki curled his brow and looked at her.  
"There are really times that I don't getcha, Mi-chan. But damn'it, I want ya." Tasuki said, hoping she didn't hear the last part.  
"Tasuki." Miaka hugged him back, crying. "Go have some rest, Mi-chan." He smiled at her, slowly letting her go. She nodded to him. Tasuki left her alone to be able to sleep and rest, he felt bad for Miaka. So bad.

Outside, Tasuki saw Taka coming. He was crying himself. Tasuki walked up to him and gave Taka a hard shot. He punched Taka on the face for what he did to Miaka.

"BAKA. This is th' last time yer gonna hurt Miaka. I've warned ya before, I'm warnin' ya again. Stop messin' around with 'er!" Tasuki said, leaving him alone.

**wwwwwwwwwwww**

Miaka slowly opened her eyes. 'Oh my, I forgot. I'm at Yui's apartment.' She said. She turned over the table and saw a note. "It's from Yui." She smiled when she read the note.

'Miaka,

I passed by your house yesterday when Tasuki told me that you fell asleep. I knew it'll be hard to wake you up so I got you some clothes and the things you need. It's in your bag on the chair beside the table.

Love lots! Yui. :)'

"Aw, that's nice of her."

Miaka walked over the chair and checked her things and decided to take a bath so she can leave already. When she finished bathing and dressing, she went outside Yui's room and went to the living room, thinking that Yui was there. When she reached the living room, it was empty.

"Oh my. Where's Yui"  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIAKA!" Everybody yelled inside the apartment, jumping off of their hiding places.  
"Oh, Thanks minna!" Miaka said, smiling.

" Eew! Are those wrinkles on your face?! YOUR OLD!" Nuriko said jokingly.  
"Yeah right, Nuriko. You're older than me, remember?" Miaka said, laughing boisterously with Nuriko.

They all enjoyed the night, drinking, laughing, eating and dancing. Miaka sat down the sofa, catching her breath from all the laughing with Nuriko and Chichiri. She stared at the ceiling, then she looked at everyone, they weren't that plenty then, it was just her, Yui, Tetsuya, her brother, and her seishi's. Not all of them though, she gave out a big sigh, and stared at her hands. 'Oh Taka.'

"Oi, anythin' wrong?" Tasuki asked upon noticing her eyes watering.  
"Huh? N-no, no." She said, shyly wiping her watered eyes and smiled at him.  
"Good." He said, avoiding talking about Taka.

**wwwwwwwwwwww**

When they all started going home, Miaka stood beside the door.

"Bye, Mi-chan. Take care"  
"Yeah, oniichan!" She said, waving back at him.

"Miaka." Tasuki said.  
"Yeah"  
"Ya gonna go home?" He asked.  
"Oh, I should but no one's gonna drive me home. If I'm not mistaken, Yui's car has a flat wheel." Tasuki laughed. He held Miaka's bag and walked outside the door.  
"Come on, I'm gonna drive ya home." He smiled at her, he opened the back seat door and placed her bag there. He walked to the front passenger's seat door and opened it for Miaka. Miaka smiled at him.

**wwwwwwwwwwww**

The car stopped infront of Miaka's apartment building, the one she used to share with Taka. Miaka opened the door and went outside, Tasuki did as well and got her bag. Miaka got her keys and opened the door of the building. They went to the elevator then Miaka pressed the button to the floor of her apartment. Miaka looked over at Tasuki, he was leaning over the glass wall behind them with his hands crossed on his chest, she didn't realize that she was already staring at him until she saw two amber eyes look at her. She gasped when she saw him smirk at her. She looked away when she felt her cheeks burning and hurriedly walked out of the elevator when the doors opened.

"Finally." She said, opening the door to her apartment.  
"Mi-chan, yer bag?" Tasuki asked.  
"Oh." Miaka laughed, she got her bag from Tasuki and went to her room, not aware that he followed her. "Oh, um. Thanks." She said, smiling at him when she finally saw him at the door of her room. "You want to eat? I know you didn't eat a while ago." She said, smirking at him. Tasuki laughed and sat down the sofa beside her bed.  
"Nah, I ain't hungry an'way." He said, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Miaka looked at him and placed her hand on her hips.  
"Hey, I don't think this is your apartment." She jokingly said. Tasuki lifted his head and looked at her. He stood up and walked towards her.  
"Mi-chan, I hafta tell ya somethin'." Miaka felt her cheeks flush when Tasuki placed his hand on her waist.  
"W-what is it?" Miaka asked.

Tasuki didnt answer. Instead, he pushed her to the bed and kissed her. Miaka tried to stop him but didn't since he was too strong for her. He quickly pulled away when Miaka held his hand.

"G-gomene Miaka."

"N-no, it's ok. It's fine with me.." Miaka said while sitting on her bed.

"Why?" Tasuki asked her, puzzled.

Miaka leaned over to him while placing her finger on his lips. She removed her finger to kiss him back. Tasuki's eyes widened but couldn't do anything since this was what he wanted. After a few seconds, Miaka pulled back.

"This is what i never had the chance to tell Taka.." She shyly said.

Tasuki kissed her again and pushed Miaka on the bed and placed himself on top of her, Miaka knew what he wanted and she knew she would be giving it to him because even if she refused, he would still be getting what he wanted. Miaka slowly unbuttoned his shirt and removed it from his body.

Tasuki's hands started exploring the soft flesh under Miaka's shirt. While toying with her brassiere, he slowly unbuttoned her blouse and gently removed it from her delicate body. She felt his lips kissing down her neck, slowly making it's way lower. He started to nibble on her collar bone, making her moan. She felt Tasuki smirk on her skin while he slowly bit the hook of her front-closure bra to unhook it. As soon as he did, he kissed her once again. Miaka could feel her body burning, Tasuki's kiss was making her shiver all over. He pulled away and grinned at her when he heard her whine. To make up for it, he nibbled on her jaw line making Miaka freeze. He chuckled when Miaka lifted her head. Miaka grabbed a handful of his hair to make him look at her.

"What?" She annoyingly said.  
"What 'what'?" Tasuki playfully said, narrowing his eyes on her.  
"What's with all this smirking and chuckling?" Miaka asked, Tasuki removed her hand from his hair and kissed it, as he did, he looked at her and kissed her as well.  
"It's called 'flirting', Mi-chan." He wisphered against her lips, making her shiver. She closed her eyes and grinned.  
"Fine, reasonable enough." She giggled.

Tasuki kissed his way down her chest, leaving her bra hanging, he slowly unbuttoned her shorts, he sat down on his heels and pulled her shorts down from her creamy legs. He leaned over and kissed her again, now playing with her panties. He let his free hand sneak around her soft, silky flesh, finally removing her bra, revealing her full, round breasts.

He nibbled down her neck again, slowly going lower to the valley of her breasts. He started to kiss the skin around her stiffed nipples, making her feel aroused.

"T-tasuki..."

Tasuki felt his muscles tighten when he heard her sweet, small voice moan out his name. As a respond, he licked her nipple. She slowly stroked his hair to not lose control over what he was doing. When he felt her small hands stroking his hair, he started to nibble on her nipple, and slowly biting it. When he heard Miaka gave out a breathless groan, he deepened his fangs on the sensitive skin in his mouth. Miaka started to grab his hair as the pain of his fangs on her nipple surprised her.

"Sorry." Tasuki said, giggling over Miaka's reaction. So instead, he kissed lower to her belly and down to her panties, he caressed Miaka's smooth thigh and slowly pulling her under garment form her legs. She felt her cheeks melt when she saw him staring at him so she placed her hand over her private area. But Tasuki held her hand, when she looked at him, he raised a brow at her.

"You're gorgeous, Mi-chan." He said with his cheeks turning deep red.

She coudn't react so she stared at him instead, enjoying the sight of him looking down to her.

"Stop that." She said while sitting up. He leaned over to give him a kiss then switched their places and pushed him to the bed.

"Pay-back." She wisphered to his ear. Then she kissed him.

Her kiss was getting lower and lower, just like what he did. She nibbled on his collar bone and caressed his chest. She sneaked her hand down to his pants, slowly unbuckling his belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Then she slowly brought her hands down in his under garment, taking hold of his own. She squeezed it anticipatingly, running her hand up and down to his long and hard own. Tasuki's moans made her proud urging her to squeeze harder and run her hands faster.

"That's nice for a first-timer like ya, Mi-chan." He said, catching his breath.

Tasuki held her upper arms and switched places with her. Miaka slowly shifted her thighs apart, cradling him between her thighs. She held the nape of his neck, pulling him down closer to her and slowly kissing his lips. Tasuki slowly slid his hand down to the back of her thighs, hooking his fingers at the back of her knees and pulling it up to his shoulders while sitting up.

"T-tasuki?!"

He smirked at her and fixed his hand on her hips. He let his free hand play its finger into her, plunging her to paradise. She held the sheets of the bed and arched up, giving him more access into her. He smirked and slowly placed another finger in, now letting both dance to their rhythm. He felt her walls contracting to his fingers.

"Relax, Mi-chan." He said to her, while moving his fingers anticipatingly.

He stopped when he saw Miaka lay back to the bed, catching her breath. He placed his hands beside her, supporting his weight. He watched her as she looked at him.

"Would'ya let me? Ya c'n still say no, Mi-chan. Say it now cause ya won't be able ta when I start."

She held the nape of his neck, pulling him down to her.

"Just go, okay?" She breathed to his ear. He grinned at her and without kneeling up, he plunged into her, first doing it slowly, avoiding from giving Miaka much pain. Then as they go, doing it faster, starting to make her feel him inside of her, making her adjust to the feeling of his own in her. Her moans made him feel more aroused, urging him to push harder into her.

"T-tasuki! F-faster, ple-ase!"

Upon her request, he thrusted more faster and harder into her, reaching for her. He felt her walls tighten to him, adapting to his fast rhythm.

"T-TASUKI!"

She arched up to him, to feel his rhythm more. He felt the pleasure and satisfaction run up his body as he saw her arch up but he held her hips back down to the bed, thrusting more into her. Nearing their climax, he thrusted harder.

As they reached their climax, Tasuki leaned over to Miaka, he slowly let her thighs back to the bed.

"Hm. So you got what you wanted, huh?" Miaka wisphered.  
"Uhhuh. And I ain't gonna let it go." He said, slowly pressing a kiss on her lips.

Outside the room, looks like there were two people listening. Oh never mind.

"Heck that was so much, ne, Nuriko, no da?"

"Hell yeah"

**wwwwwwwwwwww**

**Well? Well? Please add your reviews to the improvised story. puppy eyes **


End file.
